


Bet

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short one-shot written August 2013 for Lia's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot written August 2013 for Lia's birthday.

"Kimi is going to Ferrari…. Kimi is not going to Ferrari…. Fernando is going to Red Bull…. Nico hasn’t been paid by Sauber, now Nico has been paid by Sauber… Stories about everyone and none about me. Not one!"

Heikki smiled at Seb’s petulant moan, “I thought you liked your privacy?”

Lying on his back on the bed with his head resting on Heikki’s firm, toned stomach Seb blushed slightly as he threw the newspaper down, “I do, but… Well I’m the three times World Champion and in all of the stories during the summer break I’m not in any of them.”

"So you want to be in the news do you?"

Seb narrowed his eyes at Heikki’s tone as his full time trainer and part time lover, although sometimes recently those roles seem to have swapped place, had a wicked sense of humour which thankfully ever since the mustard incident Seb was getting better at spotting, “No, well yes, no, maybe.”

Laughing as he easily shoved Seb onto his back and straddled over him Heikki smiled, “That’s what I love about you Sebastian, you are so decisive.”

"Fuck off Heikki."

"Ok."

As Heikki made to get off the bed Seb quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. With a glint that rested on a tiny border between dirty and evil Heikki dipped his head down and rather than the kiss Seb was anticipation he left the German moaning as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. The hint of pressure and scrape as he pulled away sending tingles to Seb’s brain that his body didn’t know if it should like or not.

"I can think of a way to get you into the news…"

A heavy lump formed in Seb’s throat and suddenly Heikki’s weight on his thighs went from feeling like a comforting, teasing almost, pressure felt like a heavy, worry-inducing load that was too much to contemplate.

"I didn’t mean that Seb…"

The momentary silence that fell between them wasn’t their usual comfortable silence, it was an uneasy silence where neither knew what was the best thing to say. Heikki would love nothing more than for the world to know about them. To know that he loved Seb and that Seb loved him. To not care who seen the comforting arm be followed up with a calming kiss to the forehead or to be able to follow the congratulatory slap on the back with a praising kiss. For Seb he could see all of his hopes and dreams balancing on a precipice. His hard work basically dependent on the attitudes of the chairmen of big companies and magazine editors. His future decided by people who’d never met and who’d judge on their own opinions of his relationship. Both knew the risks and most of the time were too heady with lust to take the sensible option, but really they both knew snatched moments in motorhomes would be the bulk of their relationship. A few days at home in peace would be a blissful luxury.

 

"You should dye your hair."

"What?" Lost in his train of thought Seb was baffled.

"Your hair, you should dye it. That would bump Kimi moving, or not, off of the pages."

"Dying my hair wouldn’t shift proper F1 stories off the pages Heikki."

"I think it would."

"That would be ridiculous, it wouldn’t."

"Want to bet?….."

 

It was while his nose was filled with the smell of hydrogen peroxide that Seb realised how persuasive Heikki could be. He remembered back to when they’d first slept together. He’d argued that it was a bad idea, they both had girlfriends and it’d be wrong. He couldn’t remember exactly what Heikki had said to persuade him, but he could clearly remember the blissful burn as Heikki pushed into him for the first time. He also thought about the first time that Heikki had tied him up. He didn’t think it was his kind of thing, yet he was on his back, rock hard and begging for Heikki to touch him before he really knew what had happened. He twitched in his seat thinking about how long Heikki had made him wait and wait before fucking him agonisingly slowly and how the explosion in his brain had almost made him pass out….

 

"I’m never listening to you again."

Storming into the motorhome Seb sat down in a huff. Raising an eyebrow Heikki silently asked the question.

"Not one single question about the race or the weekend. Not one. Fifty-five million questions about my fucking hair though."

"At least they are not talking about Kimi anymore."

"It’s hair Heikki, just hair. I’m fed up of my own hair!"

 

Pulling the slighter man onto his lap Heikki silenced the moans with a hard bruising kiss. He finally felt the tension leave Seb’s shoulders as his tongue swiped into his mouth. Heikki could only laugh into the kiss as greedy hands quickly pulled at his belt. As Seb went to escape from his own clothing a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I do believe I won our little bet…. Surely that deserves some sort of reward."

Biting his own lip at Heikki’s words Seb dropped to his knees. The worry of what would happen if they were caught forgotten once again in a haze of lust and happiness.


End file.
